Team Peanuts!
by DarkSnivy
Summary: The word "normal" Ironically is a strange word. When your life is turned upside down, "normal' begins to take a whole new meaning. Losing your memories can't be all that bad...right?
1. Chapter 1: I'm A What?

**I don't own Pokémon or any of its characters...but I wish I did. ****This is my very first fanfic! Flames and Reviews are welcome, and I promise to return the favor. **

This is "Dialogue" and these are the character, who previously spoke, _Thoughts._

**Chapter 1: I'm A What?**

On an island very far away, a storm was brewing. A storm that would lead to the union of two heroes, destined to change the world.

On this island, known as Treasure Island, everyone was sleeping. Well, almost everyone.

Hazel, was a shy and timid Pikachu, and tonight was pretty much the scariest night she experienced in a while. Every time lightning flashed or thunder clapped, she would scream and bury her head deeper into her bed, she whimpered, every fiber of her being terrified. Eventually she managed to fall asleep, out of exhaustion.

The next morning, Hazel went over to Wigglytuff's Guild. Exploring was her dream, and the key to achieving it was the Guild. Now this wouldn't have been an issue, if she would just go inside. But today, filled with moxie, she decided to go to the Guild.

So she went and stood on the grate that in front of the entrance. "I can do this... I can do this." Hazel said slowly, the stepped on the grate.

"Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!" A voice chanted. Eve's heart jumped, and in a second she was gone.

"What's the footprint?" asked a second voice gruffly.

"It's that Pikachu, she ran away again, sir!" the first complained.

"Whatever. Get back to work!" the second voice grumbled, agitated

Hazel dashed off, shoving through many Pokémon, as she ran through the town square.

"Sorry!" She yelled as she ran. Soon she was by the beach and she walked by the water.

_Why...Why can't I do it? I'm such a coward. Well at least the Krabby are out..._

It was a nice beach with white sand, calm waters, and it was a place she went to relax. Sometimes the Krabby would come out and blow bubbles. It was a very calming sight, and Hazel enjoyed watching it when she was upset.

She looked out at the sea with her eyes sparkling at the beauty of the sight in front of her. She was so distracted at the sight that she wasn't looking where she was going and tripped over something that lay in the sand.

"What was that?" she said, spitting out a mouth full of sand. She looked down and gasped, a Chimchar lay in the sand, its flame flickering.

Hazel, stared at the Chimchar silently. She was confused. Should she wake it up? Then again, for all she knew, it could lash out and burn her to a crisp.

_What to do... What to do..._

_Screw it..._

She decided to push her fears away for once and lightly tapped the Chimchar. She quickly retreated a few feet but the Chimchar didn't stir. She tried again with a stick, and with a slight groan he sat up.

"Where… am I?" The Chimchar groaned. Judging by its voice, it was a male, she gasped when she saw his eyes.

_What a nice shade of green._

"Thank Mew! I thought you were dead," Hazel said quickly.

"Oh my god!" He said, stunned. "Your talking! Pokemon don't talk!"

_What this strange Pokémon was talking about... _

"All Pokemon talk, you're a Pokemon too. This shouldn't be a news flash. You alright? Hit your head or something? I can get you help if you want..." Hazel said.

"Huh, What are you talking about?! I am NOT a Pokemon!" The Chimchar yelled, affronted. "I'm a human!" He said proudly. The Pikachu stared at the Chimchar like he was insane.

"Really?" She asked skeptically, looking him over. "Because every way I look at you, you look just like a normal Chimchar, the only differences I can point out is your fur, which is black, and your tail-flame thingy. Why is it blue? Shouldn't be orange?" she said, confused. But then again no-one has ever seen humans. They were mere legends.

"Your crazy." he said walking over to the water to look at his reflection. "Look, I'll prove it to you." The Chimchar raised an arm and his reflective counterpart mimicked him. He jumped around, waved his hands around wildly, and even resorted to pinching himself. Then it hit him. He really was a Pokemon. He realization corresponded with a shrill shriek.

Hazel bust out laughing at the scream. He sounded like a Jynx.

"I'm really a Chimchar. Christ." He exclaimed, looking surprised.

_But why can't I remember anything _

"Holy Shit! This is AWESOME! I'm a Pokemon!" He said jumping up and down.

"Told you, who are you anyway," She asked him.

"Huh? Who am I? My name's... that's funny. I don't remember."

_Why can't I remember my own name?_

"You forgot your own name? How did you forget, you use it everyday." Hazel said, giggling. Whoever this Chimchar was, he was funny.

"I dunno... But who cares! I'm a Pokemon!" said Chimchar as he yelled cheerfully.

_Wow, he really takes things lightly... I would freak out if I forgot my name..._

"Well my name's Hazel!" she said smiling, and offering her paw. She may have been timid, but one thing she never passed down was a potential friend. Hazel couldn't help but blush when their paws touched and Chimchar started chuckling.

"Why are you blushing," He asked, staring at her, smiling.

"..." She remained silent avoiding his gaze.

"Hahaha! I'm just messing with ya! No need to feel embarrassed." He said chuckling.

Suddenly Hazel was shoved to the ground by a Croagunk. Reacting fast, the Chimchar rushed over to help her up. Laughter could be heard from behind his back. He turned around and faced the Pokemon and quickly distinguished their features. A Croagunk and a Drillbur.

"You two again!?" Hazel yelled livid. "Go away!" She said, eye's watering.

"Hey, what's that?" the Drillbur laughed gesturing towards the object on the ground.

"Hmmm, looks valuable Terra, we should sell it." The Croagunk laughed.

Chimchar glared at the two. "Hey! Give that back you thief!" Chimchar yelled at the two Pokemon.

"Who's this chump? How much did you pay him to stay that close to you? There's not enough money in the world to pay that fee." The Croagunk chuckled loudly.

Chimchar was stunned. Hazel started crying. "The only ugly thing here is you and your ugly ass friend! Keep talking and I'll shut your mouth for you." He growled at the two, his flame crackling wildly.

The Pokemon's grins transformed into frowns. "Care to back up your word?" The Croagunk leered.

"Without a doubt." Chimchar said.

"Well then. You and the Punk, defeat us you get the treasure. See you around _losers." _The Croagunk said before they ran into a cave.

"Hey Chimchar, would you help me get my Relic Fragment back from those bullies?" Hazel asked with tears in her eyes.

"Help you? Of course I will! C'mon!" He yelled grabbing my hand and running into the cave.

The duo quickly cleared the cave. Between Chimchar's scratches, and punches, and Hazel's electrical attacks, they made a great the team. Soon enough they reached a clearing where the thieves awaited their arrival.

"About time you arrived, now let's do this!" Croagunk yelled!

The Drillbur immediately lunged at Chimchar and he quickly dodge the attack, and countered it with a punch to the Terra's face. Terra flinched and quickly chucked two big rocks at Chimchar, a Rock Throw. Chimchar was hit with the attack and got up quickly holding his arm in pain. He didn't stop and quickly launched an anger filled, Fury Swipes. The Drillbur wailed in pain before slamming his big claws into Chimchar's head.

"Arg..." Chimchar fell to the ground and clutched his head, vision blurring, he felt a rush of energy, and a warmth. It built until it reached his throat, and he opened his mouth, launching a plume of blue flames that scorched the Drillbur. He fell down, and didn't get up.

"Stay down." He said breathing heavily. He looked over to Hazel to see he finish up her battle with a powerful thunderbolt to the Croagunk. He fell over dropping the treasure.

"Chimchar, thanks so much for helping me get my Relic Fragment back; it's my personal treasure," she said when they returned to the beach.

She showed him her special treasure. "I know it may look like a piece of junk but look at inscription on it," she pointed it out to him. "I think that it has some important meaning to it and that's why I want to form an exploration team with someone but I've been too scared to register…" Hazel said slowly.

"Chimchar,I know this is sudden but...would you be willing to form an exploration team with me?" She squeaked out.

"_Huh!? I'm being recruited to an exploration team out of the blue," _he thought to himself. _"Then again I don't really have anything to lose by doing this, and I don't think that Hazel is trying to trick me and I don't have anywhere else to go," _he thought to himself. "

"Exploring... Is my dream. This, this is my relic. It motivates me and I just know it's special. " Hazel said before pausing, to go on to explain her dreams about finding the truth about what her relic fragment's purpose truly was.

"So, will you? I don't wan't to force you or anything..." She said, looking away.

"I want to find out who I was before I lost my memories, and this is pretty much the only way. So, I'll join your exploration team Hazel." Chimchar said.

"Really? You will? Oh thank you so much," Hazel said hugging Chimchar.

He was taken aback by the gesture before returning it. Hazel quickly pulled away and blushed madly.

Chimchar smiled, and looked at Hazel. "Your blushing again." He chuckled.

She smiled back and said. "I know." Hazel smiled again, smitten.

"Do you remember your name yet?"Hazel asked.

"Actually, I don't but I have one in mind." Chimchar said.

"What is it?" Hazel asked, they were near Sharpedo Bluff, and she rushed over to open the secret door, and showed Chimchar the way in.

"Shade." It reminds me of two things, my past, and my appearance.

"I like it, it's unique." Hazel said.

"Thanks." Shade said.

"You know, we make a great team." She said yawning, as she pulled out a spare bed, for Shade.

He thanked her and lay down. "Yea, we do."

* * *

**A/N**

**Just to clarify, here are the characters so far.**

**Shade the Chimchar**

**Hazel the Pikachu**

**Croagunk**

**Terra the Drillbur**

**Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. This is my first fanfic after all.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Challenger Awaits!

**A/N**

Wow! 3 Reviews already! Thanks for the support, and I promise to return the favor!

**Thanks to SunnySummer77, and Will Peterson,and QuilavaShipper for reveiwing! I greatly appreciate it! **

**Let's try to get 5 reviews, and I guarantee that the next chapter will be posted soon!**

**Well without further ado, here is chapter 2!**

* * *

**CRACKLE**

**POP**

**CRACKLE**

**FIZzzz...**

Shade sat up staring at the flame. He hadn't been able to sleep. He played with the fire, twirling it and contorting it in various ways, his apple-green eyes glowing in excitement.

_Soooo Cool..._

He stopped playing with the fire and walked over to the edge of the bluff, peering out the large, sharpedo-shaped mouth. He stared at the moon, and then to the beach below, as small breeze wafted through the cave, and Shade smiled, enjoying it. Tomorow would be the start of something great and he knew it. He walked back over to his bed, and lay down and looked at Hazel, watching her figure rise up and down.

Her cute face, had a smile plastered on it.

_Wait... cute?_

Well, he wasn't going to fight his thoughts... No point in that.

_It wan't strange... right? Well, he was a Pokemon now, and that meant, he would be attracted to other Pokemon. It was natural, this was just a crush that would blow over soon..._

He walked over to his bed and lay down.

_ A crush... that's all it is..._

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Challenger Awaits!**

After packing up most of Hazel's stuff, they put it in a small suitcase, and left the bluff. They entered the bustling, Town Square, and ran into the Kelcleon Brothers.

"Why hello there! Sorry for that, in a bit of a rush lately." The Kelcleon appologized, helping Shade, and Hazel.

Shade, dusted himself off, and smiled, "Whats the occasion?" He asked.

"Member's of the Guild only! Sorry guys!" With that, the Kelcleon duo ran off. Shade shrugged and they continued their trek to the Guild.

When they arrived, Shade was a bit unimpressed. The guild, looked like a big tent.

Hazel noticed my annoyance and smiled. "I promise it's better on the inside." I looked at her and shrugged.

She walked on the gate and hesitated.

"YOU! STEP ON THE GRATE! WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!" A voice bellowed from the hole.

Hazel jumped, and hastily ran onto the gate.

"It's a Pikachu! Have your friend step on now!" The voice yelled once more.

I stepped on the stony grate, feeling a chill rush up my back, as I looked down, and seeing the dark pit.

"It's a Chimchar!" The voice bellowed.

There was a pause, and the gate opened. Standing behind the gate was a Sunflora.

"Hello! Wellcome to Wigglytuff's Guild! What can I help you with?" She asked, smiling from petal to petal.

Hazel seemed to be frozen, and Shade decided to take the iniative.

"We're here to start an Exploration Team!" He said, a little enthusiastically.

Sweet! C'mon I'll show you around the guild," I nodded in agreement and followed her inside, and were amazed. "Wow, this place is bigger than I imagined in my head," Shade in awe, and it was for good reason, the place was huge on the inside.

There was a small ladder going down all the way to the bottom of the guild. There was also a door leading to steps. There were a bunch of Pokemon scrambling around, rushing in and out.

The Sunflora noticed their expressions, and giggled. "Yeah you'll get used to it after a bit, C'mon, there's a lot more to see." She said ushering them with two vines.

The duo followed her and she asked a question, "Oh by the way I didn't catch your names, I'm Lily!" She said, enthusiastically.

"My name is Shade." Shade said, before looking at Hazel. "I'm Hazel!" She practically screamed.

* * *

**Shade's P.O.V**

"Glad to meet ya! Now c'mon they've done a bunch of changes recently." She said, pulling them with her.

"Well here's the messhall, this is where all the adventurers, rescuers, students, pretty much anyone who lives in the guild goess to get some food," Lily said.

I looked in side and gasped, it reminded me of something, but if course I didn't remember...

She walked a little was down, and something caught my eye. I backtracked a bit and looked at the door.

_**Library**_

I gazed inside, intrigued. What type of books did they have inside? I noticed that Lily and Hazel were gone and shrugged. I pushed the door but realized that there was a huge chain around the door handles.

"Odd."

I made a mental note to come back to the library later. I ran down the hall and up the steps to the third floor. There was a huge room, called the "**Rec Room."** But it was covered with a big banner reading, "**The Tournament's 10th Anniversary! Registration Open Now!" ** I glanced around and realized that the Rec was the only room on the entire floor. It must be huge in there.

I stared at the banner before walking off.

The second floor was just door after door and I figured it to be the dorms. I walked up to the first floor and let out a sigh of relief. There was Hazel and Lily staring at a huge bulletin board. I walked over.

"Welcome to the part that all guild members are required to do," Lily pointed to the board that had some signs posted on it. "This is the mission board, this is where groups get their missions from and, as you can see, they are aligned in rows." When she said that I realized they were aranged in a neat order.

"This shows the rank they are at and the ranks of missions are as followed; D-class missions are the easy ones and are recommended to new groups, C-class missions are slightly harder than D-class ones but the payment is better, B-class are for intermediate groups looking to challenge themselves, A-class are hard missions and have a great risk to them but they have a greater reward," he then pointed to the top of the posters, "and these are S-class missions, these are for the best of the best, the rewards for completing these kinds of missions can include rare items." Lily said gesturing to the board.

"And that! Concludes the tour of the guild!" Lily said smiling. Arceus did she _ever_ stop smiling?

He couldn't be upset by it. Her hospitality was amazing.

"Where do we sign up?" Hazel asked, estatic.

"Oh. I don't know." She then jumped into the air, glew blue and morphed into a black fox like Pokemon. A Pokemon everyone knew.

A Zorua.

He started laughing uncontrolably, and was rolling on the ground. "Haha! Tricked you losers!" He kept laughing.

Shade rolled his eyes. "Well, let's just ask someone else, Hazel." Shade said. Hazel nodded and followed him. They went to the second floor where all the dorm were, and after awhile came across a room that read in big letters, **Guildmaster**. Hazel jumped and ran to the door, and knocked.

"Come In!"

They walked into a rather messy room.

The was a Chatot flying around wildly, searching for something. He then squaked something at Wigglytuff, who dove into another pile of papers. The Chatot noticed us and squawked again before zooming out. Shade watched as the parrot flew of and slow turned around to see the room spotless, and Wigglytuff sat behind a desk. "I assume you two are here to become a Exploration Team?"

Shade was dumbfounded. How did he clean up so fast? Shaking my head, I nodded.

"Well, lately there's been some suspisious things going on. First with the disappearance of our best exploration teams, Pokepals, ACT, and Team Charm, and now, the dungeons are appearing at a sporadic rate. It's leading us to believe there's been a shift in the balance, and for that reason, we are fearful, of another crisis. "

Hazel, seemed confused. "But how does that affect us, Exploration was never a hundred percent safe job. Risk, is part of the adventure. " She said.

Wigglytuff nodded. "I just wanted you two to be aware of the risks. Knowing this are you willing to become a explorer? " He asked.

We nodded.

He smiled. "Well then. You guys are the second set of recruits we've had all season! Here's your stuff." He paused to retrieve a box. He smiled from ear to ear.

_Why do they do that?_

I shrugged off the strange smile and grabbed the box. Hazel, was in a state of awe.

"Uhhh…" Hazel thought. A name! Why didn't she think of one before!? Then again, when she had gone to the beach earlier, she hadn't exactly _planned _to meet and befriend Shade, and make a exploration team with him.

Shade was drawing a blank. After all this was his what... second day as a Pokemon?

"No idea? Don't worry I'll give you guys a raffle name! I had this situation in mind when I creeated it!" Wigglytuff said as he grabbed a hat. He gingerly reached in a grabbed a paper and grinned.

"I dub thee Team Peanuts! " He stamped something on paper and yelled Yoomtah. Whatever that meant.

Shade and Hazel deadpanned.

"Your kidding... right?" Hazel asked.

The Wigglytuff was still smiling. "Nope! And your stuck with that name until silver rank, if you'd like to change it." He handed them a box.

"What is this," Hazel asked, staring at the package.

"It's an exploration team kit," Wigglytuff explained cheerfully. This had always been his favorite part of the job. The excited expressions on the pokemon's faces made it all worthwhile in his humble opinion. "It has all sorts of useful things in here like an exploration team badge, proof that you are an exploration team, a treasure bag that can hold your items, and a wonder map, a bit of poke to customize your dorm, the dorm keys, id card, and a free Chatot Bobblehead!" said Wigglytuff, listing off all the items that they'd gotten.

"Wow this is so cool," Hazel said.

Shade grabbed a sphere, and picked it up. "Whats this?"

Wigglytuff smiled and tapped the sphere. It projected a small, detailed map. "That, my friends, is your Wonder Map! Now follow me, I'll show you room." He walked out the office and was stopped by Chatot. The spoke before Chatot turned around.

"Come along, I'll show you the way." He said flapping away.

"This is your room," said Chatot, gesturing to a door. He unlocked it and handed Hazel, the keys because Shade was carrying the Exploration Kit. Inside was two makeshift beds made out of hay and straw. He then noticed apprehensive looks from Shade andHazel; he already knew their problem and grinned mischievously. Shade was a male and Hazel was a female. A boy and a girl in one room, wouldn't that be weird?

"No need to worry about that," he voiced cheerfully as he flew away. Charmander and Lily glanced at each other uneasily before they took one bed each for themselves

The looked out the window and realized the sun was setting. So the decided on opening the kit tomorrow.

"You know," Hazel began. "Never in my wildest dreams would I have been able to make it this far. I can't believe that I'm actually in a real Exploration Team!" She smiling, she then looked at the ground. "I'm surprised your actually my friend! My shyness makes, making friends almost impossible! Most of the time Pokemon just ignore me..."

"The obviously don't know how cool of a person you are." Shade said, twiling the WonderMap on his finger.

Hazel blushed at the comment. "Thanks Shade."

He chuckled, and placed the WonderMap back in the Exploration Kit. "Anything for a friend."

"**LIGHTS OUT!"**

With that, the llights were turned of and the only source of light was the moon, and Shade's tail flame. In the darkness, though, Hazel moved her bed closer to Shade's and lay down, excited about tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N**

**I know, this update took a while, and I'm sorry. I've been really busy. But, on the bright side, half the next Chapter is done. **

**~Dark Snivy**


End file.
